


As Long As You're Okay.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Main Character Death, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, kara dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara saves Lena after Lex plans an attack on L-corp.





	As Long As You're Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't end well.
> 
> I was watching Arrow and the death of Tommy shattered my heart but I wanted to write a supergirl version.

L-corp is under attack and Kara had solar flared the night before. But she still risks it all for Lena.

  
  
  
  


Everyone in L-Corp was screaming as they tried to get out after Lex plans an attack on L-corp. Lena is at the very top when some rubble falls down and crushes her leg.

"AHHH" She cries in pain, "someone please! help me" she cries. She hears a voice calling to her.

"LENA?" Kara shouts. Lena recognizes the voice.

"KARA, IN HERE" She calls. Kara runs over and sees that she's under rubble. She runs over to her.

"Lena, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Kara tells her, "don't worry" 

"Kara, your powers, they're gone." Lena says, "you're going to get yourself hurt"

Kara begins to pull the rubble off of Lena's leg, it's hurting her but she keeps going, "for you Lena" she began," it's more than worth it," she tells her. She manages to get the rubble off of Lena and tosses her hand down to help Lena up. Lena grabs it and stands up. 

"Lena, get out of here" Kara tells her, "There's something I need to do"

"Don't be crazy Kara, you're powerless right now, you could die!" Lena argues. Kara leans in and presses her lips onto Lena's. 

"I love you.." Lena musters out

"I love you too" Kara says as tears start falling down her face, "go" She tells her. Lena tries to argue but she doesn't. She runs out and down the stairs. When she gets out, she sees the top of the building explode. 

"KARA!" She cries, she tries to run back but she's held back by Winn and James, "Let me go! she's in there!" 

"Lena! you can't! it's too late" James yells.

"NO" Lena cries as she tries to get out of their grasp, "SOMEONE PLEASE, HELP HER"

Barry is nearby, he super speeds to the top where he finds Kara.

"Kara!" he says, he runs over and lifts up the rubble, to find her impaled, "Kara, hey, you're okay" 

"Did Lena" Kara coughs, "Did Lena get out?" 

"Yeah" Barry said as he placed a hand on his best friend's face, "she did, thanks to you" 

"Tell her I'm sorry..Barry" Kara says, she knows she's dying, but she's dying knowing Lena's okay. 

"No, Kara, come on, I'm going to get you out of here" he says as he begins to remove the rubble around her, "just-just hold on"

"it's too late, Barry" Kara says, "I'm dying"

"You can't die, Kara, not today" Barry tells her, "you just got Lena back"

"I saved her life, that's what I want most in the world, for her to stay alive" Kara whispers as her eyes start to drift.

"Kara, please" Barry begs, he keeps trying to remove the rubble. 

"Thank you" Kara says as tears fall down her cheek, "thank you for being my friend"

Barry lets out a loud sob, "Of course"

"Take care of her for me? and my sister" Kara asks.

"Kara, don't do this" Barry begs.

"And make sure Oliver doesn't go rouge after this..p..please, Barry" She asks him.

"I promise" Barry says, "But don't give up on me"

"You're the best" Kara smiles, "Thank you for being my super friend" and then she takes her last breath and her eyes shut.

"Kara? open your eyes" Barry says, "Open your eyes, Kara" he begins to sob and lets out a gut wrenched "NO" "I'm your super friend.." he sings softly,"super friend" he cries weakly as he lays his head on her chest. 

Lena is down at the bottom and she hears it, Barry's pain fills the air.  _ she knows _ . Lena's legs buckle, one hand forcing its way to her mouth as James catches her and she lets out a loud pained sob. 

  
  
  


_ Kara Danvers, hero by day, hero by night. Friend to all. Loved by many. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
